


Rin's Big Mouth - Yukio Okumura x Reader Oneshot - Wattpad

by Phantomsockeater



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, phantomsockeater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomsockeater/pseuds/Phantomsockeater
Summary: Does what it says on the tin folks.





	Rin's Big Mouth - Yukio Okumura x Reader Oneshot - Wattpad

“I’m just worried about him Y/N”  
You hummed to Rin as he expressed his concerns over the phone.  
“He’s still all mad and stuff and he hasn’t spoke to me in like 2 days.”  
You sat up, yawning and scratching your head.  
“Well you did embarrass him publicly, in front of his entire class.”  
“I was just trying to help!”  
You rolled your eyes, how he could ever construe what he had done as ‘helpful’ would likely forever be a mystery to you.  
“Rin you yelled in front of the whole class that he has a crush on me. He was absolutely mortified, and if I’m honest with you, so am I.”  
“I was just trying to get him to do something about it! He mumbles your name in his sleep and everything!”  
You yawned once more, falling back into your pillows and glancing to the clock. 4am, and no apparently, this call couldnt wait until morning.  
“Then couldn’t you just have told me in private? He hasn’t spoken a word to me since Rin, and it’s your fault. And I swear if one more of your classmates asks me about it, I’ll pummel you in your next combat class.”  
You weren’t a student in the cram school. Although you attended True Cross as an ordinary student, you, much like Yukio, had been called upon to help train the newest Ex-wires. You specialised in both armed and unarmed combat, and were currently trying your utmost to teach them how to defend themselves when the enemy got up close and personal. No easy task, Shiemi throwing a punch, it was never going to happen. However between classes you also volunteered to help out other teachers. Yukio was one of them, you only acted as a classroom assistant, but he was grateful for the help. Rin laughed nervously on the other end of the phone.  
“Surely you can’t actually do that...you’re my teacher!”  
You sighed and closed your eyes.  
“Well your calling me at 4am, that’s not normal student-teacher behaviour either.”  
Rin sighed, glancing up the stairs towards his bedroom. He knew Yukio would awaken for the day anytime now. Even though it was Saturday, he would be up before the sun.  
“Look please, I’m just worried about him. Maybe he’ll talk to you.”  
You hummed once more.  
“And why would he do that?”  
Rin sighed in aggravation, throwing himself back against the sofa cousins.  
“Because he’s hot for you obviously! Geez no matter how mad someone gets if the girl your into comes to your house to talk to you, you damn well let her in!”  
You yawned once more, feeling yourself becoming less and less cognitive.  
“Look I’ll come over in the morning. Make sure you aren’t home, if he’s mad at you, he’s more likely to talk while you’re not there.”  
Rin grinned in delight at the result.  
“Alright! Thanks Y/N!”  
He was answered by the dial tone, you had already hung up and fallen asleep by the time he had finished his sentence.

Yukio sighed to himself as he made his way to the bathing area. Rin had gone out for the afternoon, which meant he would actually get a few hours without his older brother bothering him, and he intended to make use of the alone time with a long soak. He was still unbelievably mad at him after all, so sharing a bathing area right now was out of the question as far as he was concerned. His brow was knitted as he entered into the changing room, hanging his yellow cardigan up onto one of the hooks. How could his brother have done that? After days and days of relentless annoying and yammering on about it, he had told Rin calmly, that yes, he was correct, he was in fact enamoured with Y/N, and that he would appreciate it if he kept it to himself. No though, Rin couldn’t hold it in, and the moment they were both in the same room, the next day no less, Rin had announced Yukios affections to the whole class. His shoulders sulked as he placed his clothing into the locker, his towel wrapped tightly around his waist. It was less than ideal, and as he sank into the warm waters of the bath, allowing his glasses to steam over and hide the world from him, he allowed his anger towards his brother to subside for just a while, and instead allowed himself to wallow in self pity. To quote Rin, this blew so hard. He didn’t know how long he sat there, or how long he had dozed off for for that fact, but it couldn't have been that long, after all the water was still warm, steam rising from the balmy liquid. He sighed to himself as he sat up, readjusting his glasses on his face. He outstretched his hand, reaching for his neatly folded towel. His fingers found the material and he pulled it towards himself, removing his glasses from his face and wiping the steam free, he knew he should have paid for that extra anti-fog coating when he got these. He hummed to himself as he set his towel to the side again, who was he kidding, they got broken so often it would cost him a small fortune to keep replacing them if he paid for all the extras. Carefully he set them back onto his face, pushing them up his nose. His eyes widened as he glanced in front of him, now visible sitting across from him was none other than you. Your head was tilted back and your arms were stretched along the edge of the bath, it was also terribly apparent to him that you were at least topless, your breasts hidden just below the waterline.  
“Y-Y/N?!”  
You rose your head up, locking eyes with the now furiously blushing Yukio. His pale skin was aflame, his hand shooting into the water to cover himself. You smiled as you sat forward, tucking a stray strand of your hair into it’s updo.  
“Hi Yukio, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep in here all day.”  
He looked at a loss for words for a few moments, his eyes darting between your face and exposed shoulders. How perfect your skin looked to him, how smooth, how flawless… he suddenly because very self aware of his moles, sinking down in the water further to hide the ones across his collar bone.  
“Wh-what are you doing here…? In the boys baths...”  
You hummed and sank down to the same level her was, covered up to your neck, allowing the warm water to lap over your shoulders.  
“I wanted to talk to you.”  
“Here?!”  
You laughed softly.  
“You were the one that came here, I just followed you. It is nice in here, my apartments shower is so cramped, and I don’t even have a bath.”  
You shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly.  
“And the public bath house is always so busy.”  
“But this is a mens bathing area!”  
You locked his gaze tightly, a smirk settling across your lips. Slowly you moved towards him until you were directly in front of him, he pressed himself against the back of the bath, his heart thundering in his chest.  
“It can be our little secret. So are we going to discuss that you’ve been avoiding me? Or maybe why youre ducking down like that?”  
“I...I uh...Um…”  
He wasn’t sure if he was at a loss for words because he genuinely didn’t want to tell you why he was hiding, or if it was because you were so close to him, so lovely, and so very, very naked… You chuckled quietly, your hand reaching out of the water, Yukio’s eyes focused intently on the water droplets dripping from your finger tip, and he couldn’t help but flinch as you touched the mole on his chin.  
“It doesn’t have anything to do with this now...does it? I know your self conscious about them.”  
You trailed your finger down his neck, stopping at the mole just below the base of his neck, one normally hidden by his shirt.  
“And I know you have lots of them... “  
Yukio swallowed thickly, his tongue swelling in his mouth. You leaned closer to him, resting your hand onto his shoulder softly, Yukio inhaling sharply in response.  
“You also know how cute I think they are…”  
You leaned in further, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his own sweetly. Yukio wrapped his arms around you quickly in response, deepening your kiss and pulling you closer to him. He knew he shouldn’t have been avoiding you these past few days… but he didn't want his class to catch on to things yet… You and he had only been together a few months, and between school, and teaching, and your own missions...you had both agreed you didn’t need the added drama of everyone finding out you were a couple. What Rin had done threatened to shatter that serenity, but ignoring you hadn’t been the way to handle things. You pulled away from him, resting your forehead against his own.  
“You know it’s hurtful when you don’t answer my calls.”  
You spoke quietly, your hurt evident in your tone, earning a quiet sigh from Yukio. He reached up, tucking another piece of hair into your messy bun.  
“I know I...I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what to… “  
He trailed off, sighing. He was disappointed in his own behaviour. You set your finger under his chin, lifting his head to look into his eyes. You smiled as him, allowing it to melt into a smirk, one which he returned. He knew that look, and he loved it.  
“You’re going to have to make it up to me, Mr. Okumura.”  
You pulled him closer to you, locking your lips with his own once more, you were pretty sure he could figure out the best way to have you forgive him...


End file.
